List of anime broadcast by Hero
This is a list of anime programs shown in the channel Hero, both currently and previously shown, as well as those that will air on the channel. In all lists, those with an asterisk indicates that the anime has its first Philippine run in the channel, while those with a plus sign indicates that show's first run in a channel aired in the Philippines was dubbed in English. All programs listed below are dubbed in Filipino as the channel is only broadcast in the Philippines. The list does not include anime movies and OVAs shown in Hero's weekend anime movie block, Theatrixx. Also, each anime is listed with its most notable/original title with its name the channel used in the parentheses. Current programs These comprise the anime that are currently shown in the channel. Those with daggers are those that were pulled out of the program rotation before, but returned. Those with double-daggers are running in a special marathon schedule, regardless of whether it is a new or returning title. * Aquarion*† * Blue Dragon * Digimon Adventure+† (a.k.a. Digimon Season One) * Eyeshield 21 (2007 episodes being aired) * GetBackers† * Kiba† * Kimba the White Lion*† (the 1989 anime, not the English-translated colored 1966 anime first seen on ABC 5) * Master of Epic * Naruto Shippuden * Reborn! * School Rumble*† (second season being shown) * Soul Eater * Spider Riders* * Tokyo Pig† (as Sunny Pig) * Voltron+‡ (the Vehicle Force being aired) Previously aired programs The following anime have been previously aired in Hero, but have been taken out of the channel's rotation to accommodate new and returning programs. All have either ended or had nearly ended their episode runs at least once at the time of their removal. * Ah! My Goddess (TV series) * Akazukin Cha Cha * Angelic Layer * Astroboy (both the 80s version+ and the 2003 version, the latter labelled as the "US version" because the US-edited version was the one aired) * Atashin'chi* * Babel II* * Bakegyamon* * Baki the Grappler * Bakugan Battle Brawlers+ * Barom One* * BB-Daman Bakugaiden V* (a Bomberman anime) * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad* * Beet the Vandel Buster * Beyblade+ ** Beyblade V-Force ** Beyblade G-Revolution * Bokura ga Ita* * Burst Angel* * Captain Kuppa* * Cat's Eye * Cheeky Angel * Chōsoku Spinner (as Super Yoyo) * Chrono Crusade* * Cinderella Boy* * Cluster Edge* * Combattler V* * Corrector Yui* * Cosmo Warrior Zero* * Cromartie High School* * Crush Gear Nitro+ * Crush Gear Turbo+ * Cyborg 009 * D. C.: Da Capo* (first season only) * Daigunder* * Dash! Yonkuro* * Dear Boys * Demon Lord Dante* * D.I.C.E.* * The Digimon anime franchise: ** Digimon Adventure 02+ ** Digimon Tamers+ ** Digimon Frontier+ ** Digimon Data Squad (under the original name Digimon Savers) * D.N.Angel * Duel Masters * El Hazard-TV: The Wanderers (as The Wanderers) * Elemental Gerad * Eureka Seven* * Fabre Sensei wa Meitantei* (as Inspector Fabre) * Fortune Quest L (simply as Fortune Quest) * Fighting Beauty Wulong* (known only as Wulong) * Forza! Hidemaru* (as Forza! Mario) * Fruits Basket * Full Metal Panic! and Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Future GPX Cyber Formula* (as Cyber Formula GPX) * Galaxy Angel * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo* (known only as The Count of Monte Cristo) * Gatchaman * Gate Keepers * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger* (as Energy Bomb Gamburgar) * Ghenma Wars* * Gensomaden Saiyuki ** Saiyuki Reload & Saiyuki Reload Gunlock * Get Drive! Amdriver* (as Amdriver) * Ghost Hunt* * Godannar* * Gokudo-kun Manyuki (as Jester, the Adventurer) * GR: Giant Robo* * Gun Frontier* * Gundam Seed+ and Gundam Seed Destiny+ * Hana Yori Dango * Hani Hani* * Happiness!* * Hareluya II BØY* (as Hareluya Boy) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō (known only as Haruka) * Hatsumei Boy Kanipan and Chou Hatsumei Boy Kanipan (known collectively as Gadget Boy and referred to as one series; should not be confused with Gadget Boy & Heather) * Heroic Age* * Hikarian* * His and Her Circumstances (as Tales at North Hills High) * Ikkitousen* * I Love Bubu Chacha (known only as BuBu ChaCha) * InuYasha * Ironman 28 * Izumo: Takeki Tsurugi no Senki* (simply as Izumo) * Jibaku Kun* (as Bucky the Incredible Kid) * Jinki: Extend* * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo* (known as Eternal Alice) * Kaiketsu Zorori* (simply as Zorori) * Kekkaishi* * Kishin Dôji Zenki (as just Zenki) * Koi Koi Seven* * Last Exile * Lemon Angel Project* * Lost Universe * Love Hina * Maburaho* * Machine Robo Rescue+ * Magical Canan* * ''Major* (Seasons 1 to 3) * Mamotte! Lollipop* * The Marshmallow Times* (known under the Korean name Raspberry Times) * Melody of Oblivion* * Mermaid Forest* * Metal Fighter Miku * Mirmo Zibang!* (as Mirmo de Pon!) * Mister Ajikko* * Mitsume ga Tooru* (as Three-Eyed One) * Mon-Colle Knights * Monkey Magic+ * Monkey Turn* and Monkey Turn V* * Monkey Typhoon+ * Monster* * Monster Rancher * Moomin* (Japanese TV version) * Musashi Gundoh* (as Musashi) * Najica Blitz Tactics* * Naruto * Negima!* (the Xebec version) and Negima!?*† (the Shaft version, labelled by announcer as "Negima!? Season 2") * Nekketsu Saikyo Gozaurer* (as Gosaurer) * NG Knight Lamune and 40* (as Knights of Remune NG) and VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire* (as Knights of Ramune VS) * Ninja Boy Rantaro * Nishi no Yoki Majo - Astraea Testament* (known as The Good Witch of the West) * Offside* * Onegai My Melody* (known only as My Melody) * Otogi Zoshi* * Pani Poni Dash* * Peacemaker Kurogane* (simply as Peacemaker) * Popolocrois (second series) * Prétear * Pretty Cure* * Prince of Tennis * Princess Resurrection* * Project ARMS * Ragnarok The Animation * Revolutionary Girl Utena* (as Ursula's Kiss) * Rockman EXE and Rockman EXE Axess* * Rumbling Hearts* * Rune Soldier * Ryusei Sentai Musumet* (simply as Musumet) * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Sasami: Magical Girls Club* (known only as Sasami) * Scrapped Princess * SD Gundam Force+ * Seto no Hanayome* (as My Bride is a Mermaid!) * Shaman King * Shura no Toki* * Shinseikiden Mars* (as Mars the Terminator) * Slayers ** Slayers Next ** Slayers Try * Sorcerer Hunters * Sorcerer Orphen ** Sorcerer Orphen Revenge * Soul Hunter * Soul Link* * Starship Operators* * Street Fighter II V * Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy * Sugar Sugar Rune * Super Doll Licca * Super Gals * Susie and Marvy* * Suzuka* * Tactics * Taro the Space Alien* * Tenjho Tenge * The Twelve Kingdoms * Those Who Hunt Elves * Tokyo Underground * Totsugeki! Pappara-tai* (as The Xtreme Team) * Transformers Armada * Transformers: Cybertron* * Utawarerumono* * Vandread* * Voltes V+ (as Voltes V Evolution) * Wandaba Style* * Weiß Kreuz (known as Knight Hunters) * Wind: A Breath of Heart* * Yakitate!! Japan* * You're Under Arrest* (first season only, not including OVAs) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters+ ** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX* * Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh+ (simply as Raijin-Oh) * Zoids Genesis* Future programs Listed below are programs to be shown on Hero, as announced by the channel itself and its program schedule. It does not list programs rumored to be shown, as these rumors have not been proven. Like those listed above, an asterisk indicates that the anime will make its Philippine debut on Hero. *''Code Geass'' External links * Hero TV Monthly Program Grids Section(Hero TV Forums) * Hero TV's Monthly Program Schedule * Hero TV's Weekly Program Schedule * Hero TV Official Site Category:Anime and manga lists Hero